


Gunny and the Donut

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: Written for the "Meet Cute" Challenge on NFA.What if Gibbs was still in the Corps?





	

Mike Franks looked over at his probie.  “Don’t get cute with me, Donutzo.  Go gas up the truck.” 

“Aye, aye, _sir._ ”  The young man grinned back at him and saluted, but he stepped out to do as his boss had asked.  

Mike shook his head, grinned and turned toward the young woman in the seat. “Pain in my damn ass, but he’s damn good at his job.” 

Kate grinned at Mike. “He’s like an X-Rated Peter Pan, though, Boss.” 

“Sure as hell.”  He opened his mouth to say more and stopped as the phone on his desk rang. “Franks.” 

After a beat, he grabbed his little notebook, wrote down an address, and sighed. “Alright, it’s a good thing he’s got the damn thing gassed.  We got a case.” 

Kate grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, following Mike out the door. 

* * *

“Boss, Ducky says that COD looks pretty obvious, but he can’t confirm until he gets the poor bastard’s body back to the slab.”  Tony spent his time shooting and sketching, and Kate was talking to the witnesses.  That left Mike bagging and tagging this time around.

“I ain’t a doctor, Donut, but I can sure see how he died.  Back of his head missing is a clue.”  Mike sighed and started picking up the small bits of evidence around the body. 

“Boss, we’ve had cases where …” Tony opened his mouth to continue and closed it right back up when Franks’ phone rang. 

“Franks.”  He paused. “Gunny! How the hell are ya?  Yeah?”  He paused, listening to something on the other end, and then grinned. “Well, lucky for you, we’re headed that way. Go outside, grab yourself a coffee, grab one for me, and I’ll meet you in the conference room when we get back.” He chortled at the response.  “Naw, I’ll just make the kid do it.” He grinned over at Tony, and Tony rolled his eyes.   He finished up the call with not a lot of fuss and put the phone back in his pocket. 

“Who was that, Boss?” Tony asked, always curious.

“Friend of mine.  You’ll get to meet him in a few. He’s a hardass Marine of few words.”

“So, half like you, then?” Tony grinned, insouciance and innocence in his expression.

“Somethin’ like that.  Now, let’s get back to it. The Gunny don’t wait long.” They finished the scene and headed back to NCIS.  As usual, Mike started dishing out orders.  “Todd, you get started on the background. Let the kid help you. Donut and I will deal with the Gunny, and we’ll hit it hard after we figure out what the hell he wants.”  He waited for Todd and McGee to acknowledge him, and then, he turned to Tony. “Go get coffee, Donut.  Two Marine-black, and get yourself somma that crap you like.” 

“Aye, Boss.”  Tony saluted with two fingers and stepped out of the building again. As he left, he realized Mike had told the Gunny to get coffee too.  He shook his head. 

It didn’t take him long to get the coffee. When he did, he stepped back into the building, whistling a silly tune. It was probably Frank, but he wasn’t sure. The first few bars had been stuck in his head all day.   

* * *

Jethro was taking his free afternoon to talk to his contact at NCIS.  One of his men had gotten into a spot of trouble, and he had figured that it was best if the man got a head start on knowing what was coming.   He shook his head. Mike Franks was a wily old wolf, but he trusted him.  When he’d lost Sean, Mike had given him the information he needed.  He’d dropped the right words in a contact’s ear, and Pedro Hernandez was rotting in a Mexican prison for killing an American and causing an international incident.  He had thought about going and doing the job himself, but then he remembered that Sean would not have wanted it that way.  Sean had been in so many scrapes because of his mother’s attitude that he knew all he wanted to know about revenge.  He’d made Jethro promise not to take revenge on somebody if one of his mom’s enemies caught up with him. It was kind of ironic that Sean’s death had nothing at all to do with Joanne and her mess.  He frowned as he looked down at his coffee cup. It was empty, and he didn’t have time to get another one before he met with Franks.  He shrugged and headed into the conference room the kid had pointed out to him. 

Franks was sitting at the table, lazing back like he always did.  Jethro grinned, set the other coffee down, and shook his hand.  “Mike.”

“Gunny.”  Mike gestured to a chair, and Jethro sat down in it. “What’s on your mind, son?” 

“One of my men got the wrong folks angry. I think it was over a girl, but I have a feeling NCIS will have to get involved. I’d like to …”  He started to explain the situation but paused when the door swung open. 

He blinked.  The man striding in with a carrier full of drinks was tall, handsome, and whistling a Frank Sinatra tune. Jethro tilted his head and stared.

“Donut, he’s run out of caffeine. Give the man a jump start, huh?”  Franks teased.

“Huh?”  The man – Donut? – looked about as shell-shocked as he felt.  “Here you go, Gunny. One cup of tar-black Marine standard coffee.  One for the boss, and one hazelnut cream sweet stuff for me.”  He smiled, and Jethro had to blink again. The man’s smile was _gorgeous._   There wasn’t another word for it. He shook his head, took a sip of the coffee, and started over.

“One of my men got the wrong guy angry, I think…” He explained the situation, noticing that the other man was taking good notes, and nodding along like he understood.  When they’d given him the best advice they could, he felt, Franks left.  The other man started to, but Jethro followed his gut.

“Hold on, uh, Donut?” 

“Oh, that’s just what Mike calls me.  My name’s Anthony DiNozzo.  Most people call me Tony. I used to be a cop, so, the nickname sticks.”  He smiled that winning smile again, and Jethro pressed on.

 He held out his hand, and Tony easily shook it. “I’m Jethro Gibbs.” 

Tony seemed to sense his unease and grinned. “Want to go get another cup of coffee?” 

“Yeah.”  He looked down to where his cup was empty again. “I’d like that.” 

Besides, in the coffee shop, they could discuss what he knew both of them had on their minds.

* * *

Tony was taking a risk, and he knew it. But the Gunny had turned out to be the best-looking man he’d ever seen.  He grinned as the man tried to catch his name. Mike had called him “Donut” since about a week after he’d joined the Agency.  Tony thought it had to do with his name and the fact that he had been a cop.  He rolled his eyes every time he heard it, at least inside, but he had to admit to himself that it stuck.  But Gunny didn’t have to call him that. He wanted that man to call him anything but late to bed.  He slowed his pace for a moment, taking a brief second to gaze at the man in uniform.  It didn’t go unnoticed because the man looked back with a quirked brow. If his face had shown annoyance or frustration, Tony would have been worried. But there was a small half-smile on the man’s face that made him look even more appealing.

“You comin’, DiNozzo?”  The man asked, slowing down to allow Tony to catch up.

“So much I could say to that, Gunny, but yes. I am here.”  He changed the wording slightly, allowing the man to understand what he didn’t say.  “And you can call me Tony if you want.” 

The only response the other man gave was to snort and smile a little more. “Hazelnut?  Sweetened?”  He asked Tony, remembering his coffee preference.

“Yeah, that’s right.”  Tony was impressed and allowed his face to show it. 

The man caught that, too, and smiled even more, a smile that looked like a young boy. Tony felt his heart jump. “What do I call you,” he asked, feeling a little shier than normal.

“Call me Jethro.”  The man spoke softly, but his voice was still strong.  He ordered for both of them, paid, and then jerked his head toward an empty table nearby.

“So, what do you want to know,” Tony asked, his eyes focused mostly on his drink.

“What are your hobbies,” Jethro asked, though it sounded like he was reaching for something to say.

“I love movies. I also like fast cars, and I played sports in college.” Tony sounded like he was in an interview instead of on a date. He started to say as much when Jethro spoke first.

“This is kind of difficult,” the other man began, “I haven’t dated for a very long time. My last guy died several years ago, and I haven’t really felt like dating again. Until now.”

“I’m sorry, I’m kind of the opposite I go on dates on a regular basis. However, this is the first one in a while that I am nervous about.” He grinned. “I have an idea. Why don’t I take you to the Y this afternoon and you can play ball with my friends and I. After that, I will take you to supper.”

“What time do you play? I do have duties today.” Jethro looked interested, but also seemed worried that this would interfere with his duties.

“Well, actually we haven’t decided yet. So, if you’ll tell me what time you get off we can go from there.” Tony blushed as he realized what he said.

Jethro didn’t reply to his faux pas, he merely smiled in a new way that affected Tony strongly. He nodded. “Can I get your number,” he asked pulling out a phone that was several years older than his current one.

Tony rattled off his number quickly and then asked him for his in return. With a smile, Jethro gave it to him and he put it in his phone. They sat there for the next five minutes quietly, each finishing his coffee. “I gotta run, but I’m looking forward to this afternoon. Call me.”

“Hey Jethro, before you go can I show you something?” Tony knew he was stretching it, but he wanted to know.

“Yeah.” Tony had a feeling Jethro could see right through him, but he didn’t care. It was Tony’s turn to jerk his head toward the door.

Jethro followed him, and the two men walked over to a wall. Tony could see that Jethro was brimming with curiosity, but he just grinned. He leaned toward the older man, sliding his hand around Jethro’s waist. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently in a soft kiss. Jethro responded immediately, wrapping his hands around Tony’s body and deepening the kiss just enough to get a good solid taste.   Tony sighed when he pulled away.

“That what you wanted to know?” Jethro held him close, uncaring of the eyes of the people around him.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Tony grinned. “So, later today?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jethro grinned at him, and the two men walked together back to Jethro’s car. Reluctantly, Tony walked back to work, dreading the ribbing he was going to get from his boss. _It would all be worth it_.

 


End file.
